


and she said yes

by Thatfan_girl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/M, Falling In Love, Hermione Granger is a Good Friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23381839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatfan_girl/pseuds/Thatfan_girl
Summary: Looking back she was so glad that when he asked her to be his date- she said yes.(A Hermione and Viktor love story, from the beginning to the end)
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Viktor Krum
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	and she said yes

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it!

So many unlikely events had to happen for them to meet.  
She found out magic was real and she was a witch.  
He got accepted to the Bulgarian Quidditch team even thought he was still in school.  
She met Harry, the boy who lived, and became good friends with him, helping and supporting him for four years.  
He continued to work on his skills, becoming a skilled wizard, skilled enough to be sent to Hogwarts, and skilled enough to be chosen as a champion.  
Her best friend got chosen against his will, and she was there to share her knowledge and love.  
And then they met.  
  
When they got older Viktor liked to say that he knew she was the one when she caught his eye during the match. She always laughed and said that it’s so unlikely that he saw her in the sea of people. But she liked hearing it anyway.  
  
Hermione at first thought he was a show off, coming to the library to stare at some books even though he clearly wasn’t reading.  
Viktor thought she was beautiful, and then he thought she was smart. And then he asked her out.  
Hermione said yes.  
  
She thought it wasn’t going to last, that thing they had. Ron wasn’t speaking to her, Harry was going against Viktor. She thought it was going to fall apart, sooner or later.  
Viktor thought she was the most caring person in the whole world. For a second he even thought she was actually in love with Potter. But it was only for a second. He made her promise to keep in touch, promised to write letters.  
Hermione said yes.  
  
They kept their promises. They wrote each other every week, each telling about the difficulties they faced. At first it was awkward, writing to him without actually meeting, but it quickly became a habit, looking up to see if a new letter would come today. With each letter her fondness grew, her excitement evident in her messy handwriting, the love they felt could be read between the lines. He started writing at the end _love Viktor_ and she? Well what could she do if not write her feelings back. And of course when he asked her to visit him during the summer- Hermione said yes.  
  
She never told anyone, not even her two best friends. She kept it a secret and held it close to her heart. They met for a week during the summer. They felt the coming war looming over the both of them. But not when they were alone, never when they were alone. She kept their love a secret, never told anyone, that when he had asked her to be his girlfriend- Hermione said yes.  
  
They continued writing to each other, they continued to finish their letters with an I love you. She thought about him every day, wishing to see him, just as he thought about her, missing her. They managed to meet during the holidays, and he made her every fear and doubt disappear. And if she came back and forgave Ron for his behavior, nobody had to know why.  
And then Dumbledore died.  
Viktor came to visit her the moment she was back home. She told him she was going away, probably for a long time. He told her he had already known that. He asked her for a few things before she went away- to be safe, to come back to him and to kill Voldemort.  
And on their final day he asked her to marry him.  
And Hermione said yes.  
  
Their chances of meeting were so slim, so small and yet when she looked at him she couldn’t imagine spending her life with anyone else. And when they moved in together she kissed him and said she loved him. And he said he loved her from the very first time he saw her at the match.  
And when she told him she was pregnant he told her he loved her, and she told him she loved him from the very first time she saw him at the library (which was a lie of course, but it was _so so_ long ago).  
  
  
Looking back she was so glad that when he asked her to be his date- she said yes.


End file.
